Une seconde chance
by mlloradu18
Summary: Lui n'a jamais pu l'oublier. Elle venait d'annoncer à sa mère sa grossesse. Le destin et le temps les réunira-t-il à nouveau pour une seconde chance ? Pairing Rory/Jess
1. résumé

Fanfic Gilmore Girls

Titre : Une seconde chance ?

Résumé :

Lui n'a jamais pu l'oublier. Elle venait d'annoncer à sa mère sa grossesse. Le destin et le temps les réunira-t-il à nouveau pour une seconde chance ? Pairing Rory/Jess


	2. prologue

Prologue

Luke avait demandé à Jess s'il avait encore des sentiments pour Rory, celui-ci lui répondit non, mais il se remémora tous ces moments passés avec elle. Il décida donc de s'installer dans l'ancien appartement de son oncle.

Rory quant à elle venait de révéler à sa mère qu'elle était enceinte. Cependant elle a omis de lui dire que c'était de Logan, lui qui allait épouser une riche française, et qu'elle avait enfin coupé les ponts avec lui.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Lorelai rentra chez elle avec sa fille, Rory. Dans le salon, Luke les attendait bien sagement. Il remarqua que sa femme avait un comportement encore plus étrange que d'habiture

Luke : Mon amour, que se passe-t-il?

Lorelai : Je préfère laisser Rory te l'annoncer

Luke : OK !

Un moment de silence s'installa.

Rory : Voilà Luke, je viens d'annoncer à maman que j'étais enceinte.

Luke, choqué : Attends quoi ? Mais qui est le père ? Vas-tu lui dire ?

Rory : Moi seule connait le nom du père, encore heureux, mais je ne vous le direz pas. Et non je ne lui dirais pas car je ne compte pas le revoir.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, Rory vint l'ouvrir soulagée d'avoir dit son secret à ces proches, elle apercue Jess et se jeta dans les bras de son ami.

Jess : Hey ma belle, je ne te savais pas aussi heureuse de me revoir !

Rory : Viens Jess, il faut que je te raconte quelque chose. Allons près du lac, c'est mieux .

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le lac, et Rory commenca à raconter son secret à un Jess étonné. Elle lui révéla également le nom du père, et là Jess eut une réaction à laquelle Rory ne s'attendait pas, il resta calme et décida de ne pas faire de scandale auprès du géniteur du futur bébé de Rory.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Après que Rory lui ai raconté son histoire, Jess rentra chez lui. Il réfléhissait depuis 2 bonnes heures quand son oncle rentra.

Luke : Hé bien Jess, je suppose que Rory t'a tout raconté, et je vois bien que tu es aussi troublé que moi. Du coup, que vas-tu faire ?

Jess : Ecoute Luke, tu sais bien que j'aime toujours Rory, et ceux malgré tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous, et elle m'a clairement dit que l'autre et elle s'était définitivement terminé. De plus je ne sais pas quoi faire. Ele ne sait pas que je ressens encore quelque chose pour elle.

Luke : Mais Jess, tu devrais lui dire. Je sais que j'ai pas été très heureux de te savoir en couple avec elle. Mais je pense que maintenant, tu devrais retenter ta chance avec elle.

Jess : C'est pas que je ne veuille pas, mas je préfère être là pour elle en tant qu'ami, au lieu de lui dire et qu'elle ne ressente pas la même chose car je n'ai pas envie de la perdre pour toujours. Elle compte beaucoup pour moi, donc je serais là en tant qu'ami afin de la soutenir dans cette épreuve.

Luke : Tu as raison mon neveu, et bien tu as bien mûri depuis ces dernières années. Du coup vu que tu vis maintenant à Stars Hollow, que vas tu faire comme emploi ?

Jess : C'est marrant que tu me poses la question, mais en fait, je vais reprendre la librairie, l'ancien propriétaire étant parti à New-York, j'en ai parlé à Taylor, et pour une fois il m'a accepté.

Luke : Mais tu vas quand même continuer d'écrire ?

Jess : Oui bien sûr ! Je ferais même un club de lecture, d'échanges, des concours d'écritures, pour dynamiser la librairie, et motiver les jeunes à venir lire !

Luke : Bon et bien tant mieux car tu as du talent. Bon allez je te laisse, je vais retrouver ma femme.

Jess : Ok, ça marche, à plus tard !

Luke repartit chez lui, en laissant un Jess plus sûr de lui. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait chez lui et savait quoi faire de sa vie.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Février

La communauté de Stars Hollow est en plein préparatif de la saint Valentin. Les boutiques sont ornés de cœurs, de roses, bref de tous les éléments romantiques.

Dans la librairie, Jess était en train de terminer l'agencement de la vitrine quand Rory entra dans sa boutique.

Rory : Salut Jess, comment vas-tu ?

Jess : Salut Rory, je vais bien. Comme tu peux le remarquer je décore la boutique.

Rory, surprise : Et bien je ne pensais pas que tu te prêterais à ces traditions !

Jess : Oh tu sais Rory, pour le soir de la saint Valentin, j'ai organisé une soirée lecture pour les personnes célibataires afin que peut-être certaines personnes se rencontrent et formeront ou pas des couples.

Rory : Tu me surprendras toujours !

Jess : Et toi Rory, comment vas-tu ?

Rory : Oh tu sais je vais bien ! La semaine prochaine j'ai rendez-vous pour la visite du premier trimestre, et je voulais savoir si tu pouvais m'accompagner ? Tu comprends j'ai pas envie de déranger maman avec l'ouverture de la succursale de l'auberge de la Libellule, elle est beaucoup trop occupée, et puis je me sentirais plus à l'aise avec toi.

Jess : Hey Rory, tu n'as pas à te justifier. Bien sûr que je vais t'accompagner. Je suis ton ami et les amis c'est fait pour ça.

Rory : Ok bon et bien on se retrouve au restaurant de Luke, mercredi prochain à 14H ?

Jess : Ca marche pour moi !

Rory remercia Jess en le prenant dans ces bras, ce qui fit plaisir à Jess. Une fois le câlin terminé, Rory reparti en direction du Journal de la gazette de Stars Hollow, laissant un Jess encore plus heureux.


	6. Chapter 4

chapitre 4

Rory attendait son rendez-vous chez le gynécologue avec impatience. Elle était heureuse que Jess ai bien voulu l'accompagner. En y repensant, Rory se rappela tous ces moments passés avec lui et se souvint que malgré tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait, il avait toujours été présent pour elle.

Rory venait de finir sa journée de travail à la Gazette de Stars Hollow, et décida de rendre visite à sa meilleure amie Lane. Elle toqua à la porte.

Lane : Oh Rory, je suis ravie de te voir !

Rory : Salut Lane, je ne te dérange pas j'espère ?

Lane : Non pas du tout, Zac s'occupe de déposer et de récupérer les jumeaux à la maternelle. Donc je suis seule en les attendant.

Rory : Ah oui c'est vrai qu'ils sont déjà en maternelles. J'a crue que c'était hier que tu accouchais (rires).

Lane invita Rory à s'asseoir.

Lane : Bon je suppose que tu n'es pas venue pour m'écouter parler des enfants, alors raconte moi ce qui te tracasse.

Rory : Voilà je suis enceinte.

Lane, choquée : Attends quoi ? Toi ? Enceinte ?

Rory : Oui, moi, enceinte. Mais rassure-toi je suis heureuse. Après je vais t'avouer que le père biologique ne sera jamais au courant.

Lane : Mais ça veut dire que tu vas l'élever seule comme ta mère.

Rory : Oui sauf que mon père était au courant pour moi. Du coup je voulais que tu saches que j'allais voir le gynéco avec Jess.

Lane : Ok, bah si tu as envie qu'il t'accompagne, je comprends, mais j'espère juste qu'il ne te décevra pas.

Rory : Pourquoi il me décevrai ? Ce n'est qu'un ami et rien de plus. Bref, enfin, au moins tu es au courant. Bon je ne te dérange pas plus longtemps, je vais rentrée. Bisous ma petite Lane.

Lane : OK, prends soin de toi et de ton futur bébé ma Rorynounette !

Rory rentra chez elle laissant une Lane un peu troublée par cette nouvelle.


	7. review

N'hésitez pas à donner vos impressions, critiques en reviews, je les lirai avec attention


End file.
